RETRUBUTION OF A GUNPART THREE
by Inflamed
Summary: THIS IS PART THREE TO SLIVER OF HOPE, SPECTRE OF A GUN. AGAIN DAN MUST DEAL WITH HIS FAMILY'S PAST


RETRUBUTION OF A GUN-PART 3  
by  
Cindy Kimura  
SEPTEMBER '76  
  
  
Dan Williams was looking through his morning mail as he drank his hot coffee from his mug. Somehow even junk mail seemed to find a way to his office.   
  
He stopped as he looked at the envelope. It was very similar to the ones he had been receiving the past couple of weeks. His hand shook slightly as he held the envelope.  
  
Dan laid the envelope on his desk and carefully opened it with his letter opener. Pulling out the letter Dan started to read it.  
  
YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR FATHER DID. THE SINS OF THE FATHER WILL ALWAYS BE REPAID AND AVENGED.  
  
THOSE WHO SIN WILL SIN AGAIN AND RETRUBUTION IS ASSURED. THE WILLIAMS' FAMILY WILL PAY AN EYE FOR AN EYE FOR THE PAIN THEY CAUSED.  
  
"Danno, Danno! I've been calling you for the last. ." Steve McGarrett came into Dan's office and stopped.  
  
Dan stood there open mouthed. Nobody knew. Nobody knew. How could they know? Dan turned pale as he reread the letter.  
  
"You okay, Danno?" Steve asked.   
  
Dan silently handed him the letter and closed his eyes. It was starting all over again, the nightmare.  
  
Steve stood there reading the letter, his left hand in his pocket. Sitting down, Dan unbuttoned his brown jacket and took another sip of his coffee. He was trying to calm himself down for his heart beating hard as he realized the consequences of what he had handed Steve.  
  
After Steve finished reading, Dan told Steve of all the other letters he had received in the past few weeks. The others were the same, only this was the first one mentioning his family and the murders from so long ago. Each letter now seemed more threatening than he had imagined.  
  
"Danno, why didn't you tell me sooner?" Steve clearly irritated as to Dan's lack of information.  
  
"Steve," Dan protested, "if I checked into every "fan letter" I've ever received, I would never get any work done. Besides, it's not only me we have to think about this time. This time they said Williams's family. We're going to have to protect my whole damm family."Damnitt, won't this nightmare ever end.  
  
Dan got up and stared out of his window where he shook his head. He thought he was over this stupid damm thing. He closed his eyes and opened them again.  
  
"Danno, you OK?"  
  
"NO," Dan practically shouting gingerly rubbing his left arm. "My arm started hurting again, just like it did when the first of the letters started to arrive. Here take a look at all of these." Dan turned around and reached into his top desk drawer, usually he filed them away but not these. Each was a reminder of that painful episode some two years ago.  
  
The letters had been arriving everyday for the last two weeks as the anniversary of the MacAlister woman and Spade murder approached. The date would be forever branded in his brain. Every year he paid a visit to his father's grave, maybe as a reminder or penance for his father's crime, he still hadn't figured it out yet.  
  
Steve looked at the stack and gave Dan a sour look. Normally Dan had to protect Steve now it was the other way around, Steve protecting Dan.   
  
"I didn't know Steve. I really didn't think any thing of them. I just thought, they were cranks. I guess we'll have to start checking on the relatives of the Spades, MacAlister's and my mother. I think she knows something else and she didn't want to tell us when it first happened. But, I think we were both so glad for the whole damm thing to be over that we didn't question her any further." Dan played with the letters. "If you don't mind. I want to check out the Spades and MacAlister's relatives, I don't think I can. ."  
  
"Sure, Danno. I understand. I'll go see her. Go get Duke, Frank and Chin to help you, they're aware of what went on back then and no matter what you say you're still getting a body guard." Steve pointed a finger at him.   
  
Oh well, I can try.  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
Dan was in his office. It seemed this is where Steve preferred him. Steve was going to see his mother today, a task he was glad Steve was doing. They had already set up surveillance at the house and Steve would be informing her today of the threats. Dan had already removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He wasn't going anywhere. Diving into dreaded paperwork.  
  
Dan wondered how she would take it. Suddenly a part of him really didn't care. After the last encounter, he was glad he didn't have to talk to her. But, part of him was concerned, as he always seemed to end up on the society pages when he went through the newspaper seemingly checking up on her. Why was life always so confusing? Life was supposed to get easier, not harder.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
Steve pulled up to the large house in Kalaha. It looked exactly still the same as two years before. He wondered if Mrs. Williams had changed any. Steve got out hoping she was in.   
  
He had seen the unmarked car parked across the street. He knew the men assigned to protect the house, had seen him. They made no move or acknowledgment they had seen him. After his conversation with Mrs. Williams, he would go over to them and make contact.  
  
The maid, responding to his knock, again led him again to the garden. Mrs. Williams looked just the same as he remembered her, a little older and grayer, but just the same. Picture perfect and still mad as ever. Steve had rebuttoned his black jacket, somehow hoping it would help his case.  
  
"You again," her voice full of consternation.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Williams. Could we sit down and talk?" Steve was hoping to talk to her more civilly.  
  
Guiding him to a small patio set, they sat down. Mrs. Williams signaled to the maid to bring some tea. Stopping Steve in his tracks and forced him to wait.  
  
They sat there in silence until the tea arrived, each sizing up the other and waiting.  
  
"So tell me Mr. McGarrett, why are you here? Isn't it bad enough you have your police officers watching the house! You have to come here personally?" She was clearly agitated at Steve's presence and annoyed at him even being at her house again.  
  
Steve started to speak only to have Mrs. Williams interrupt him.  
  
"Do you think I'm some stupid blind lady? I noticed the car the first day. I assumed you had sent it, is that correct?" then she took a sip of her tea, her calmness irritating Steve.  
  
Why do all Williams sometimes grate on him? "Yes, those are my men. There has been some threats made and I wanted to make sure you're protected and.."  
  
"Threats! You can't be serious. Why would any one want to harm my family or me? Surely after all these years there shouldn't be anything more." She took a bite of cookie. "I mean I haven't heard anything in two years. It must be over by now."  
  
My god, Danno was right. She had been hiding something. "What happened two years ago, Mrs. Williams? Why didn't you tell us then? I don't understand?" Steve barely holding his temper in check. Why do some people think they are above the law??  
  
She then told him about the blackmailer who she had been paying for years to keep the secret about George's deeds and how they had suddenly stopped when Five-0 was on the case. She hadn't heard anything since then and thought the whole dirty transaction was over with.  
  
"And Mr. McGarrett, I refuse to have my life upset all because of some silly letters. And I also refuse to go, now what do they call them, a safe house. This is my home and I refuse to leave it. Do I make myself clear?" She stood up ready to dismiss him again.  
  
"No, Mrs. Williams, you don't understand. From now on where ever you go, you will have an escort," pointing a finger at her. "And the guards will be very prominent. Not only will we have men posted across the street, but I will also have men stationed inside as well. Now, as to your daughters. ."  
  
"Diane, is in Barbados and Sally lives in Colorado. I'm sure you can make arrangements with the local constabulary there. Personally, I don't know how will they take it. I can give you the numbers where they can be reached. You are definitely over reacting Mr. McGarrett. I mean, there have been no threats on my life, no letters or anything else. Only letters sent to Mr. Williams, and that is his problem and not mine." Mrs. Williams started for the house and Steve followed close behind. No, things hadn't changed one damm bit, still the cold and unfeeling woman he remembered two years ago.  
  
Mrs. Williams gave him the numbers only her voice was now subdued and fragile. The maid showed Steve to the door.  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Dan followed Steve into his office already knowing how it went at his mother's. He was still finding the word hard to swallow. Besides he needed a break from all the paperwork. For now it was the only thing he was cleaning off his desk. He could that Steve clasping and unclasping his hands, wanting something to punch, no doubt. His mother must have been her usual self.  
  
"How it'd go Steve or shouldn't I ask?" Dan asked as he grabbed a seat in front of Steve's desk as Steve removed his jacket before sitting down. Dan saw a look of irritation on Steve's mouth.  
  
"How it's going for you? Any leads on the Spades or MacAlister's?" Steve turning it back to Dan and his voice laced with frustration.  
  
Must have been the same as it was two years ago.  
  
"Slow, if you let me go out I could do this a lot quicker, Steve. People tell you a lot more face to face," Dan tried pleading his case to Steve.  
  
"In case you've forgotten Danno, there has been a threat on your life. So for now you stay put my friend."  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Steve was at a meeting with the Governor. Dan was going stir crazy with his enforced idleness. Every morning Steve picked him up at his apartment and every night he dropped him off. There was a uniformed police officer waiting for him at his apartment, a bodyguard, just like Steve promised.  
  
"Hey, Danno." Chin stuck his head into Dan's office. "I got a lead on those car strippers we've been after for months. Want to come?" Chin looking dapper in his gray suit.  
  
Dan looked at Steve's door, he didn't exactly say I had to stay in the office and it won't be as if I would be alone.   
  
"Sure, Chin, anything to get out from under this paperwork," Dan said as he grabbed his brown jacket and headed out his office door.  
  
***********  
  
  
The warehouse was located in an industrial area, and Dan and Chin went inside. Of course the owner was uncooperative at first until Dan had told him of the consequences did he start telling them anything. On their way out, Dan and Chin were almost out the door, when the owner called to Chin. Dan continued out of the door without thinking, and was met with the ping of bullets hitting concrete and wood.   
  
Dan dove for cover behind the car, finding the shooting stopping as quickly as it started. He had got his gun out only to find it useless. Whoever it had been was now gone. Dan cursed silently, now what?  
  
"Danny? Danny? You Ok?"  
  
Dan found himself staring at Chin. The world was spinning slightly as the blue sky seemed to change places with the black asphalt.   
  
"Danny, you been hit", concern echoing in Chin's voice.   
  
Dan looked down at his shirt and found splats of blood on his once white shirt. He found his forehead hurt and put his right hand on his left temple. Dan was looking at his blood-covered fingers then the world turned black.  
??????  
  
Dan found himself lying on the ER bed and staring at the hospital ceiling. Wasn't this where I came in the last time? His head felt like someone had jumped on it numerous times and sitting up only made him feel worse. At least there wasn't any smart-ass doctor telling me what to do this time. Dan swung his legs over to the floor and found he was staring at both a concerned and irate Steve.  
  
Steve had his arms crossed and Dan knew he was in for a lecture or worse.  
  
"So, Danno, how are you?" Steve's voice low and quiet throwing Dan off guard.  
  
"Okay, except for one hell of a headache. Look Steve, "Dan already presenting his case, "Chin was with me. I just got so frustrated sitting in the office and. ."  
  
Steve hadn't said anything yet as he handed Dan his brown jacket which he put on. Jumping off the table made his head hurt even worse and he was wondering when Steve would say something else. Unspoken words were going through Dan's mind as he followed Steve out of the hospital and into Steve's mercury.  
  
"Danno, I know you're frustrated, but pulling a stunt like that wasn't smart. Tell me, do you want to be a target?" As Steve continued to drive, Dan realized they weren't going back to the Palace. Where were they heading? It wasn't to my apartment either.  
  
"So, Steve did they find anything on my shooter? I mean I was shot at I have proof", as he touched the small white rectangular bandage on his forehead. Dan was curious as to what transpired while he was unconscious and wanting to change the line of conversation.  
  
"Nothing, Danno. Not even a damm shell casing. It's like they weren't even there." Steve fingers patted on the steering wheel.  
  
"A ghost. I don't even want to think about that. I've had enough of them to last me a lifetime."  
  
"So, tell me again, why you want to be a target?" Steve going back to the original questioning.  
  
"No, I don't want to be a target. It's just its my butt and I wanted to be doing something. I promise it won't happen again." Dan finally realized they were heading to the Kalaha Heights. No, Steve wouldn't do that to me.. No way!  
  
"Damm right it won't Danno, because as of right now you're going someplace safe. Someplace where we can watch you and know our killer or killers won't find you." Steve parked the car in front of his mother's house.   
  
'Look, Steve. I'm sorry, I screwed up. Hell, I'll stay at your place. I'll sleep at the Palace. But, I don't want to be here." Dan now realized this was his safe house.  
  
"Tell me Danno, is stubbornness a Williams family trait? Because if it is, you lost this one just like your mother. She's expecting you and you'll stay here until things are solved." Steve smiled, he seemed to be enjoying Dan's predicament.  
  
"I can't Steve, I don't have any clothes and . .."  
  
"Look in the back seat" Steve smiled.  
  
Dan looked and found himself staring at his suitcase. Steve had been busy while he was in the ER.  
  
"Think of it as a vacation, swimming, tennis courts. Rest, okay, we'll find them. Promise." Steve patted Dan on his shoulder.  
  
Some vacation. "All right, Steve a vacation. But you owe me, big time for this." Dan tried to smile, but somehow coming here this way didn't feel right.  
  
The maid showed him to his room. It was his old room. The bed may have been changed, but Dammitt, it was his old room. Dan put down his suitcase on the plaid colored bedspread and opened it up to remove its contents. The room was painted, a hunter green, and looking like it was straight out of House and Garden, but something was out of place. He put his clothes in the dresser and removed everything else he needed. Putting the empty suitcase in the now empty closet.  
  
Dan put his toiletries in the attached bathroom and stood looking at the room. The bookcase was full, along with a TV, remote, and a telephone, a complete guest room. Walking over to the bookcase, Dan started looking at the books and then realized they were his old books. What?? They shouldn't be here. They had gotten rid of me years ago. Nothing else reflected me, but the damm books and they were still here.   
  
Dan remembered that fateful day when his father told him to leave. He had two hours to pack up what he could in his car. His father had promised him that he would send the rest.  
Dan had just told him he was going to apply at the academy and wanted to be a police officer.  
  
His father had been livid, he kept going on how they had paid for his education and that he was wasting it on such a menial job. Dan had never told them he had changed his majors. His parents had assumed he had stuck with psychology. Both his mother and father stood there. His father was the one who was kicking him out. He had tried pleading with them both, hoping his mother would understand but she stood there silently. This tore Dan apart even more as he wondered why he ever thought they would understand or ever cared at all.  
  
Dan could remember their faces. There were no tears, nothing. Totally unfeeling and only a look of disappointment had shown up in both his parents' eyes. He thought they would understand, didn't his parents love or even care for him. He had closed part of himself off that day, not wanted to deal with it.   
  
Dan had to scramble just to put enough clothes along with a few other personal items in his car and then he vowed he would never come back. Those first few months had been very hard for him until he got into the academy. He had to work two jobs until being accepted and only after he was hired as a police officer did life his life start to come together. That was when he tried to start dealing with his feelings, knowing he was now totally on his own. And here were my damm books, books I couldn't bring myself to ask for. Books given to me by my parents, books that had become a part of me.   
  
Dan grabbed a hold of his leather bound book of "Robinson Carouse", the book he enjoyed reading so much as a kid, then he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Smelling her perfume, Chanel No. 5, he knew it was his mother, she started to talk but Dan interrupted as he held onto the book. Dan's emotions from that fateful day, silently boiling up.  
  
"Look, this isn't my idea," his anger just barely below the surface, "I don't like this anymore than you do, its McGarrett's idea. The house is big enough that we can both stay out of each other's way and won't have to see each other. And as soon as this situation is over with I'll leave and then we can both get back on with our lives."  
  
She told him the meal schedule and Dan stood there, it hadn't changed. It wasn't fair, why did this have to be the same?  
  
YYYYYYYYYYYYYY  
  
Restless, Dan started wandering the house. Why he wasn't sure, maybe he was jus making sure he didn't live here and was glad of it. Each room brought back long ago memories, memories of happier times and innocence. The room's bright interiors were a contrast to Dan's dark and somber mood.  
  
He ended up in the living room looking at all the pictures on the teak shelves. There were pictures of his sisters, unknown nieces and nephews taken at places he didn't know, places where he wasn't wanted and didn't want to be. There were pictures of Christmas and other holidays, making Dan wanting to be home more than ever. His small apartment was more of a home to him then this place ever been. He was about to leave when a small picture at the back caught his eye.  
  
Reaching over all the others he grabbed it. It was hidden behind his sister, Diane's wedding picture, it was a picture of his high school graduation. All his family and him smiling, a false smile, Dan could remember it well. His father had gotten angry with him for choosing to go to University of Hawaii instead of some mainland school. Another argument had happened, making the rift larger and pushing him further away from his father, not even transferring to Berkeley had helped. Always tension, between my father, and me even my mother. I was never able to please them. It was always a struggle, a long hard struggle. A fight, which I lost and never wanted to confront it again.  
  
So there they were, smiling like some damm happy family, which they weren't, but why was this picture here? He had been banned from the family, any remnants of him should have been expunged years ago. Why, just why do I keep finding bits and pieces of myself here? I haven't belonged here for a very long time and there should be nothing of me left here. Rubbing his hand through his hair, Dan decided he didn't want to ask that question or get any answer. He liked the way his life was now and he didn't want any more complications.  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
  
  
Steve sat in his chair in his office looking at Chin, Frank and Duke. So far they had nothing or so it seemed which was frustrating. None of the pieces to the puzzle with the whole Williams's family seemed to fit. He couldn't help and that was damm frustrating.  
  
"Steve, as far as I can tell, John Spade was the only one who came to Ohau. All the rest of Spades are in Chicago. I got Chicago PD working on it too, but so far all the relatives seem to have stayed there. They haven't even been to Hawaii for a vacation." Frank stood there his jacket unbuttoned and his tie loosened showing as much frustration as Steve felt.  
  
"Same here Steve. Julie was an only child. Only the MacAlister's came from LA. Practically same story, no other relatives, alive who even live here." Chin reached into his pocket and pulled out a pipe. He bit on it hard, showing his frustration.  
  
"Then, I don't get it. Someone's taking potshots at Danno, the letters and we don't have one lousy suspect." Steve started to snap his fingers. "Not even a hint of one. What are we missing, gentleman? I'm asking you that because I, for one, sure as hell don't know."  
  
Silence ensued as they each thought of the question Steve asked.   
  
"Maybe we're taking the wrong track, Steve" Duke volunteered. His arms at his sides against his blue uniform." I mean we automatically assumed it was Spade or MacAlister, even Danny did. What if its Manny Aku's relatives? I mean, the man did go to prison for two murders he didn't commit and died there."  
  
"Yeah, Duke. You're right and you know what they say about assuming something. Okay, gentleman, we have a new mission find all of Manny Aku's relatives that you can." They all quickly filed out, now they were getting somewhere.  
  
KKKKKKKKKKKKK  
  
Lying on the bed, Dan was reading as the rain came down hard. The clock radio was turned to a classical station. Dan tried to concentrate. He had eaten dinner in the kitchen trying to stay far away as possible after what had happened this afternoon. That didn't help either. Dinner was one of his favorites as a kid. He was afraid to ask who planned the menu, his confusion growing larger every day.  
  
Bored, he had gone to the tennis court, anything to get outdoors. It had been only a week and he was already going stir crazy, and he wasn't used to the inactivity enforced upon him. Going into a shed he found the ball tossing machine and a tennis racket. He twirled the racket in his hand, feeling the grip and then noticed the initials carved in the racket. His old tennis racket, which irritated him to no end. He kept finding more bits and pieces of his life still in the house.  
  
He had set up the machine and had been hitting balls for a few minutes when she appeared. Now what! Dressed in shorts, shirt and sneakers, his tennis shoes were still at home.  
  
"Mr. Williams could you please stop. I'm expecting my bridge club and we need to have some quiet and. . ." She was dressed for company, her dress more subdued than he had seen all week and treated him politely, like a stranger come to visit.   
  
Which I am!  
  
  
"Listen, my hitting tennis balls won't disturb your damm club. Today is usually my day at the club and I refuse. .." As Dan stood toe to toe to her and looked her in the eyes. Her deep brown eyes, which seemed to catch fire, with each word he spoke.  
  
"Yes, I know at the Makaha. I'm sorry but I really would like accommodate you."  
  
The club, how the hell does she know about the club? What part of my life doesn't she know about? She has no right to know about my life, I'm not part of this family anymore.  
  
"Well, today you have to make do with some noise. I see the maid, your guests are here," barely able to contain his anger. "I suggest you go greet them," Dan turned and started hitting balls again. He could see the look of disgust on her face and was glad to get some reaction, any reaction. Dan took out all his frustration and anger on the balls. However, he didn't hit the balls very long as he; suddenly found no joy in the act itself and now more confused than ever. As he picked up the balls, Dan reminisced that it was his father who taught him to play, but then his thoughts turned back to his mother. Did she do this on purpose? Did she dig my things out only to taunt me and make me want to leave? Well I don't have a choice, Steve had stuck me here and here I would stay.  
  
So he had made himself scarce the rest of the day. Unable to decide what to do, he simply stayed in his room. Watching TV did nothing for him, reminding him of his uselessness and he had eaten dinner in the kitchen avoiding her.  
  
The rain had started shortly after dinner and Dan found himself back in his room trying to decide on a book. Any calls to Steve were useless. Lately all Steve told him were they were working on it and enjoy himself. Yeah, right, I'm living in a house with a complete stranger, some vacation.  
  
The light turned on, Dan could hear the thunder and saw the lightening as the lights flickered. He had grabbed his old James Bond book and had started reading it; "DR.NO" and thought of the charmed life James Bond had led. Not so in his line of work, Dan mentally counting how many times he had been injured on the job and to top it off his left arm still hurt.  
  
  
UUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Steve rubbed his eyes, it was late and he could hear the rain pounding outside. Another late night and no Danno, well it couldn't be helped. They had given him no choice. He had missed Dan's wisecracks and dogged determination in solving a case.   
  
Steve mused about Dan's life, other than the funeral and the case two years ago, Dan really hadn't opened up to him. Not that he expected Dan too; he wasn't exactly a volcano of information either. Maybe he would have to change that when things got back to normal.  
  
Quiet without Dan, Steve had enjoyed the last time he talked to him. Steve could tell he wasn't very happy, probably dealing with things he buried years ago. Dan had come very close to asking Steve if they could find another place for him, but didn't. Steve smiled knowing Dan was probably suffering in more ways than one at his mother's house. But was man enough to stay where he had put him. That's what Steve liked about Dan, he would never complain, at least not loudly.  
  
Steve pushed himself away from the desk, maybe he would go see Dan tonight and cheer him up. Besides, maybe Dan had an insight he hadn't considered.  
  
MMMMMMMMMMM  
  
  
Dan hadn't had the energy to tell Steve that he wasn't exactly getting any sleep. His dreams filled with his mother and the murders, along with the threatening letters. Man, if I'd gone to Steve with this sooner I would be at a different safe house, instead of stuck here.  
  
Dan found out that he was unable to concentrate. He found that he was reading the same page for the fifth time when the lights went out. He thought nothing of it as the lights had always periodically gone out during storms when he lived here. The running family joke was that Dan somehow had something to do with it. Dan was sitting there patiently waiting for the lights to come back on, when he heard a woman scream. He automatically jumped up and grabbed his gun out of the nightstand drawer along with stuffing his pockets with ammo. Barefoot and in shorts and shirt Dan cautiously made his way down the hall. His gun drawn and ready, Dan didn't know what to expect.  
  
Opening the door to his mother's room, he found himself staring at a terrified woman, a new experience to Dan. His mother was never one to get easily rattled. Her perfectly coiffure hair was scattered in all directions, her eyes were wide with fear with her pink silk nightgown was in disarray.  
  
"I. .I saw someone", her voice low and wavering. "Out there" pointing outside her large bedroom window. The rain pelting and bushes brushed against the window.  
  
"Probably one of the HPD, Mo. ." Dan had almost slipped.  
  
"No, it wasn't. I know the difference." She glared at him, reminding him of someone.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll check it out." He was worried she had lost it, "Come with me first." Taking her hand, which was cold and clammy, Dan led her down the hall to another bedroom. He tucked her into the closet and told her to be quiet and to stay there until he or HPD had come to get her. She stoically did as she was told, but Dan could see the fear in her eyes. Making him realize she was human and maybe totally wrong about her.  
  
Steve had flatly refused to let him have a walkie-talkie, saying he was the one being guarded and had no viable reason for needing one. Dan understood his reasoning but didn't have to like it. Now more than ever he wished he had one so he could call for help.  
  
Dan heard glass break and pinpointed it to the front door. He stood in the hallway waiting for the assailant(s) to show themselves. Concerned, Dan had tried to use the phone, only to find it dead. He was now worried about the officers, who had been stationed around the house and their condition. They would have had to become incapacitated if his attackers were able to make it this far. Dan was also worried that his .38 wouldn't be enough and prayed for replacements when they didn't check in.  
  
Lightening flashed and Dan saw an outline. "Freeze", he yelled, only to be met with gunfire as he dove for cover in the dark living room. He hit a table moaning in pain, as his attacker ran past him. Dan determined it had been a .357 Magnum that was fired at him. A bullet was still a bullet. Besides, he knew the house and grounds, and his shooter didn't, he hoped.  
  
Getting up and limping, Dan looked around the darkened house. Where the hell were they? Dan could hear the rain outside and saw the sliding glass door was open. There wasn't much to protect him out there. His next few moves would have to be planned out or he could wait, for what? Help, could be hours away and then the shooter could come back and finish the job. No, I have to make a stand now.  
  
His hand out with his .38, Dan tried to find some cover. He then saw the patio set. It would give him some protection, not much but better than nothing. He would go there and see what his shooter did next.  
  
Dan ran quickly towards the furniture with gunshots following his every move. What the hell, did they have a machine gun? Breathing hard, Dan tried to pinpoint the shots and had caught a quick glimpse of gunfire. Now or never!   
  
The rain was now coming down in sheets, Dan was soaked even before he even made it to the furniture. Wiping the rain from his eyes, Dan looked for the shooter. Lightening blazed allowing Dan to see them the same time they saw him. They both got off a few shots at the same time. Dan saw the shooter go down at the same time his right shoulder felt like it was on fire. Dan crashed down on the hard concrete as he dropped his .38 and fought for consciousness.  
  
"Danno, Danno." His brain registering Steve's voice.  
  
"Over here," Dan shouted as he saw Steve make his way over. Steve's blue suit was getting soaked as he kneeled down towards him.  
  
"Help, is on the way. My god, it's a blood bath." Steve breathed.  
  
Dan's previous fears were then realized about the officers who had been protecting them.  
  
"I shot him over there." Dan tried pointing with his left hand. Lights suddenly started to come on all over the house and grounds.  
  
"I'll watch him" Duke suddenly appeared, in police uniform. Duke bent over Dan as Steve headed to where Dan had shot his assailant.  
  
Dan watched as Steve walked over to the body and saw him check all the pulse points. He saw Steve turned and shake his head, no, and Dan gave into the darkness.  
  
AAAAAAA  
  
Drumming on the bed tray with his left hand, Dan was anxious to go home. The three days had seemed like an eternity. The news had just said Mrs. Williams was attacked and two officers had lost their lives and two others were seriously wounded. There was no mention of his family secret. Dan was wondering if or when he would ever be free of it. Every day a large floral arrangement appeared, with no card of course. Dan kept the first one. The rest he sent to patients who hadn't received flowers.  
  
His right shoulder and arm were in a sling. Dan wanted to go home, to start dealing with the tragedy. Five-0 had found only scant information on his shooter, a woman, a damn woman. I shot and killed a woman. Dan knew he had no choice but that didn't make him feel any better. She had killed two fine officers and had tried to kill him and his mother. Dan shook his head, thankful his left arm had stopped hurting at least. He knew the guys were working on getting more information on her, but for right now all they had a was a name, Luana Smith, and nothing else.  
  
"Danno,"Steve entered in his beige suit. "How you doing?"  
  
"Ready to get out of this place," Dan sighed heavily.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," Steve smiled handing Dan his street clothes. "While I'm checking you out, why don't you get changed?"  
  
Dan jumped off the bed, ready to tear off his gown and robe. He had no problem getting dressed even welcoming the pain from his right arm as he put his shirt on. Thankful Steve had brought him sandals instead of his normal shoes. Dressed in tan pants and shirt, Dan felt like a new person. He was finishing up Steve arrived with nurse and a wheelchair.  
  
The drive to Dan's apartment was silent. Steve and Dan had already done enough talking while he was in the hospital. A few more days and he could return to his normal, hectic, stress filled life.   
  
Steve helped Dan inside his apartment, telling him he would return with food, so Dan could unpack in privacy. His mother had given Steve his suitcase from the house. Dan hoped he would never have to return there again.  
  
Putting the suitcase on his bed, his unused muscles were already protesting as he opened up the case and started to put away his things. He was almost through when he noticed a blue velvet jewelers bag and letter. Opening up the jewelers' bag, Dan found himself staring at his grandfather's pocket watch. My inheritance? Dan wasn't quite sure. The letter even more puzzling. It was written in his father's hand, addressed to him. It said to be open opened upon his father's death.  
  
"Danno, you okay?" Dan heard Steve's concerned voice. Putting both the watch and letter on his bed stand, Dan headed to his kitchen, to get some food, any food other than hospital food.  
  
"Fine, Steve." Dan smiled. "Just taking a little longer than I thought, you know, one handed." Dan held up his left arm.  
  
"Well, you'd better take it easy if you want to come back to work." Steve had brought some Italian food, lasagna and salad and even wine for him. Dan dove in, willing to forget what awaited him in the bedroom. While they both ate silently, Dan found Steve glancing up at him.  
  
"I'm okay, Steve. Just tired, really tired. That's all. Beside you still owe me for making me stay at my mother's." There he had said it. He saw a slight grin cross Steve's mouth.  
  
"Okay, Danno. Rest now and then I'll see you in a few days." Steve cleaned up and saw himself out.   
  
Dan walked out to his lanai, wondering what his mother had meant by giving him the letter and watch. An opening, an invitation. What did it mean? No, maybe Dan still confused. He would have to work through his feelings first, from almost twenty years ago to the last few weeks. He was going to try to sort them out and then he would decide what to do. Now, he would just get well and go back to his normal life.  
  
PAU 


End file.
